A function called screenshot is known which stores image data on a display screen, generated by content during execution of the content, in a memory device in response to a user instruction. This function temporarily stores image data on a display screen in a memory device as the user performs a given operation while watching the screen being displayed. Then, as the user sets a filename and specifies an arbitrary storage location of a hard disk drive, the image file stored in the memory device is stored in the hard disk drive.
PTL 1 proposes a technology relating to screenshot and more specifically discloses a game console. The game console acquires identification information of a game program during execution of the game program, stores a game screen image generated during execution of the game program in association with the identification information, and displays the image associated with the identification information in accordance with user specification.